Blue Butterfly
by Night Antares
Summary: Bahkan orang seperti Ryoji sekali pun sanggup terbang bebas meski hanya sesaat. Dan itu semua berkat mimpinya akan kupu-kupu biru yang bersinar di tengah hitam pekatnya. One-shot, from Ryoji’s POV


Fanfict kali ini gue bikin dengan sentuhan yang… sebenernya pengen gue yaoi-in. Tapi berhubung ini fanfict buat _challenge_ dan ratingnya harus K jadi terpaksa gue sok alim nulis fanfict yang sedikit normal. Tapi kayaknya… hasilnya tetep-tetep aja mengandung unsur-unsur yang agak… yah begitulah….

Disclaimer: gue bukan pemilik Persona 3 FES, yang punyanya ATLUS. Kalau gue yang punya, curiga Minato bakal bisa (baca: _wajib!_) social link sama Akihiko, Junpei, Shinjiro, Ken, Koromaru (??), terutama Ryoji. --evil laugh--

Warning: spoiler, sedikit Shonen-ai, dan bakal-bakal klise. Jadi kalau ada yang berpikiran miring baca ini fanfict, mereka pasti bisa mengira arti lain yang terjadi di fanfict ini.

Summary: Bahkan orang seperti Ryoji sekali pun sanggup terbang bebas meski hanya sesaat. Dan itu semua berkat mimpinya akan kupu-kupu biru yang bersinar di tengah hitam pekatnya. (One-shot, from Ryoji's POV)

* * *

**Blue Butterfly**

**_--Ryoji's POV--_**

_Kalau bisa, aku juga ingin terbang menjadi kupu-kupu…._

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telingaku. Sudah lama sekali aku memikirkannya. Aku selalu memimpikannya. Sebuah mimpi yang kutahu tak akan pernah jadi kenyataan, walau aku harus hidup ribuan kali atau harus berumur jutaan kali lebih panjang dari manusia biasa.

Entah sejak kapan aku memimpikan hal tersebut, aku tak pernah bisa mengingatnya. Yang pasti, aku tahu aku melihatnya di kala aku masih terkurung dalam kegelapan pekat itu, di mana aku hanya seorang diri, berenang di antara hitam pekat yang menyelubungiku. Satu waktu di kala aku masih menjadi sesosok anak kecil yang tak pernah mengenal apa pun.

Dan saat itulah aku melihat setitik cahaya kecil, dengan kupu-kupu berwarna biru terbang diiringi cahaya tersebut.

Awalnya aku tak mengerti apa-apa mengenai kupu-kupu itu, siapa kupu-kupu itu, dan mengapa ia terbang dan pergi dariku. Ya, ia selalu terbang mendekat, namun dengan cepat ia pergi ketika aku berusaha menggapainya. Dan ketika aku kembali sendirian merenungi kegelapanku, kupu-kupu biru itu datang lagi. Ia terbang dengan eloknya mengitariku, menyinariku, menghangatkanku dengan cahayanya. Meskipun kecil, bagiku kupu-kupu itulah yang menjadi teman pertamaku dalam hitam pekat di sekelilingku.

Semenjak itu aku mulai memimpikannya. Bukan tentang kupu-kupu itu, melainkan tentang diriku sendiri. Aku mulai menerka-nerka kapan kiranya aku bisa keluar, terbang bebas dari dalam kegelapan ini seperti kupu-kupu itu. Apakah jika aku terbang, aku juga akan bercahaya seperti dirinya? Apakah jika aku keluar, ia akan tetap menuntunku dan menerangi jalanku? Apakah ia akan membawaku ke tempatnya berasal? Seperti apa tempat itu?

Aku ingin tahu jawaban pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, sungguh….

Saat ini, aku tahu aku sudah terbebas dari hitam pekat itu. Aku tak lagi berenang di dalamnya. Aku tak lagi berwujud seorang bocah kecil berbaju garis hitam putih. Aku kini hidup sebagai Ryoji Mochizuki, yang tengah menjejakkan kaki di suatu tempat bernama bumi, di mana aku mengenal bermacam-macam orang baik yang mampu membuatku tertawa ketika aku menjalani hidupku. Aku bebas, lepas dari semua kesepianku.

Hari-hariku kujalani dengan penuh canda, meskipun sejujurnya aku tidak bisa mengingat segala hal yang sudah kulalui selama ini. Umurku memang sudah tujuh belas, namun anehnya aku hanya bisa mengingat dengan jelas memori-memori yang baru saja kurekam akhir-akhir ini, sedangkan sisanya benar-benar seperti potongan-potongan kenangan yang ditempelkan begitu saja, buram, tak jelas. Kejadian itu mulai kurekam pada pertengahan bulan November itu, saat pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di gerbang Gekkoukan _High School…._

… tepat di saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dengan mereka semua, orang-orang yang mengubah hidupku.

Hari itu, ketika aku diperkenalkan di depan sebuah kelas, mataku tak hentinya menatap seorang pemuda bermata kelabu berambut biru. Ia nampak kebingungan, begitu juga aku. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti, namun pemuda itu memberiku sebuah perasaan lain, sesuatu di luar logika, bagaikan aku pernah mengenalnya begitu dekat sebelumnya. Anehnya, aku sama sekali tak dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Aku terdorong untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh, namun terhenti oleh ucapan seorang gadis bermata biru cerah dengan bando besar menghiasi rambutnya.

"_Kau berbahaya."_

Haha, kata-kata itulah yang pertama kali diucapkannya padaku. Aku sedikit mengernyit, tak menyangka akan langsung ditolak oleh seorang gadis secara terang-terangan seperti itu. Hingga kini aku masih saja ingin tertawa jika mengingatnya. Meskipun sepele, aku merasa hal itu telah menjadi salah satu bagian terpenting dalam ingatanku.

Setelah itu, aku pun berteman akrab dengan seorang pemuda yang berpembawaan ringan yang selalu tertawa-tawa setiap saat. Ia tak pernah lepas dari topinya, yang pada akhirnya aku tahu topi itu digunakannya untuk menyembunyikan pitak di kepalanya. Aku dan pemuda itu sering pulang bersama. Ia bercerita bahwa ia pernah menjadi murid pindahan tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan aku langsung paham, ia bisa dengan mudahnya akrab denganku karena ia pernah memiliki pengalaman yang sama denganku kini. Tak hanya dirinya, aku pun mulai berteman dengan pemuda bermata kelabu yang telah mencuri perhatianku sebelumnya. Tak jarang kami pulang bersama. Dan ketika kami berwisata ke Kyoto, kami menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan ke kuil.

"_Semoga banyak gadis-gadis yang jatuh cinta padaku."_

Itulah doa yang kubisikkan saat itu, membuat pemuda bertopi itu berteriak marah padaku.

"_Hei, yang benar saja kau, Ryoji! Jangan bilang begitulah, nanti Tuhan bisa marah padamu!"_

"_Tapi… bukankah kalau banyak itu lebih baik?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak seperti itu! Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang kejam terhadapmu, kan?"_

Kupikir, gadis-gadis tak akan bisa melakukan suatu hal yang kejam terhadap orang yang mereka sukai. Setidaknya, itulah yang kupikirkan saat itu, meskipun sampai sekarang aku tak dapat membuktikan kata-kata pemuda bertopi itu. Namun aku juga tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Aku terlalu asyik dengan duniaku, kehidupan baruku di mana orang-orang itu mengajarkan suatu ikatan baru yang belum pernah kujalani sebelumnya. Sebuah _persahabatan_.

Namun tak lama, aku menyadari adanya satu hal yang telah hilang. Kupu-kupu itu pergi. Ia tak lagi datang dan memberiku selamat atas kebebasanku. Ia tak pernah muncul dalam kehidupanku. Ia tak pernah lagi ada di sisiku. Apa mungkin ia kembali ke tempatnya berasal? Tapi… bukankah asalnya pun sama-sama dari sini, dari tempatku berpijak kini? Lalu ke mana ia? Kenapa ia menghilang di saat aku ingin menceritakan apa yang kualami kini?

Aku lalu berpikir, apakah benar ini semua kebebasan yang selama ini kuimpikan, kudambakan? Apakah hidup sebagai manusialah simbolisasi harapanku untuk terbang? Apakah kupu-kupu itu tak mau aku hidup sebagai manusia?

Aku masih belum dapat menemukan jawabannya.

Di suatu malam, di akhir bulan November yang dingin, aku akhirnya mengerti mengapa selama ini aku hidup terbelenggu dalam kegelapan, juga mengenai ingatan-ingatan yang kurasakan begitu palsu bagaikan tempelan itu. Ya, aku tahu semuanya di kala gadis berbando besar itu mendatangiku di sebuah malam sunyi dengan bulan purnama kehijauan menggelayut di atas sana.

"_Akhirnya aku menemukanku."_

Aku terkejut, menemukan gadis itu sudah berdiri tepat di belakangku.

"_Kau…. Kau kan…."_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

Sesaat, aku menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"_Oh, iya ya…. Kau kan tidak suka padaku__."_

Aku berhenti sejenak, lalu kembali berkata setelah melempar pandang pada purnama raksasa di atasku.

"_Yah, untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku ada di sini karena mengikuti firasatku. Sungguh aneh…. Langit dan bumi terlihat begitu janggal, dan tak ada seorang pun di sini…. Sesuatu tengah terjadi di sini, namun entah mengapa… aku merasakan kedamaian."_

Aneh, memang. Tapi aku merasakannya. Sebuah esensi damai yang amat kurindukan, amat kukenal sebelumnya. Entah kapan, entah mengapa.

Gadis itu kemudian bertanya lagi padaku.

"_Apakah kau melupakannya?"_

"_Melupakan apa?"_

"Dark Hour_, sebuah periode waktu di mana hanya segelintir manusia yang mampu berjalan di dalamnya. Tapi kau, entah mengapa mampu beradaptasi dengan hal ini. Terlalu mudah bagi seorang manusia, nyatanya."_

Aku terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata. Aku tak mengerti. Seberapa keras aku berusaha mencerna kata-katanya, itu hanya membuat jutaan pertanyaan bertambah di kepalaku.

"_Ya…. Ini sudah jelas. Sekarang aku mengerti alasan __mengenai perasaan aneh yang kumiliki ketika kau berada di dekatku. Kau bukan seseorang yang baik. Kau adalah… musuhku."_

Giliran aku yang menggeleng.

"_Musuhmu?"_

Ia hanya mengangguk tegas, dan seketika aku tiba-tiba mengingat suatu hal. Sebuah ingatan yang kurasa tidaklah palsu. Sebuah gambaran kuat mengenai malam aneh di mana bulan juga bersinar kehijauan, yang rasanya telah kulalui bertahun-tahun lalu.

"_Ya, kau benar…. Pada malam yang sama seperti malam ini… saat bulan tengah bersinar penuh…. Saat itu…."_

"_Ya. kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya… sebagai lawan."_

"_Siapa… siapa sebenarnya aku?__ Siapa kau…?"_

Hatiku kalut. Pikiranku kacau. Begitu banyak hal yang rasanya berkelebatan begitu saja di otakku, namun aku tak dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas satu persatu.

"_Aku Aigis. Aku adalah perangkat pengontrol _Anti-Shadow_ darurat terakhir yang masih tersisa. Sebuah mesin yang diciptakan untuk menghancurkan _Shadow_."_

"_Diciptakan untuk… menghancurkan _Shadow_…."_

"_Dan kau… nama aslimu adalah _Death_…. Kau adalah _Shadow_ yang telah kusegel sepuluh tahun yang lalu!"_

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu memasang kuda-kudanya, seolah ia bersiap untuk menyerangku. Aku terkejut bukan main. Ia meloncat jauh ke atas, kemudian menerjang ke arahku. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, aku mengingat segalanya. Ya, segalanya seketika itu menjadi jelas. Kini aku tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.

Kebebasanku bukanlah dimulai di pertengahan November ini, melainkan di sebuah malam yang dingin tepat sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kegelapan pekat itu tiba-tiba saja merekah, pudar dan hilang digantikan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Ketika aku tersadar, aku sudah berdiri di jembatan itu, dengan suatu sosok yang lain, bukan sebagai anak kecil maupun sebagai aku yang sekarang. Saat itu… aku bukanlah manusia. Aku adalah _Death_, _harbringer of the fall_ yang terlahir dari dua belas _Shadow_ yang telah berkumpul menjadi satu. Dan aku berdiri di sana, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk menghancurkan dunia, melenyapkan keberadaan manusia serta peradabannya.

Gadis itu berjuang mati-matian untuk mengalahkanku. Namun ternyata kekuatanku tak tertandingi olehnya, hingga ia harus menyegelku ke dalam tubuh seorang anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan mobil tepat di area itu. Anak itu hidup, dan ketika gadis itu menyegelku di dalam tubuhnya, aku sempat menatap mata kelabunya yang kosong dan terbelalak, tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu.

Dan aku ingat. Anak kecil itu adalah pemuda berambut biru bermata kelabu yang merupakan teman sekelasku, salah satu sahabatku yang sejak awal memang amat menyita perhatianku. Jelas, kini aku mengerti. Aku hidup dalam dirinya selama sepuluh tahun. Bagaimana mungkin perasaan itu tak akan pernah datang padaku, jika aku tak hidup bersamanya dalam rentang waktu yang cukup lama?

Seperti yang telah kukira, gadis itu tak sanggup lagi mengalahkanku. Aku berbeda dari yang dulu. Aku berwujud manusia kini, kekuatanku jauh lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap merasakan perih menusuk dalam dadaku. Dan di saat teman-temannya datang, di saat keesokan harinya aku menceritakan segalanya tentang kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, bahwa aku ada sebagai media bagi sang pembawa kehancuran untuk turun ke bumi, rasa sakit itu masih ada, dan semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku tak mampu lagi menatap wajah mereka, terutama pemuda bermata kelabu itu. Aku tak pernah bisa lagi. Aku bukan lagi sahabatnya, bukan lagi temannya. Aku mengecewakannya. Aku membuatnya ketakutan. Dan aku tak ingin melihat rasa takut itu tersirat di matanya.

Lalu aku menawarkan dua pilihan padanya, antara membunuhku, atau membiarkanku hidup, dengan harapan kematianku bisa menunda penderitaannya sedikit lebih lama. Aku pun memberikannya waktu untuk berpikir, dan berjanji akan datang menagih jawaban itu bulan depan, tepat di malam tahun baru, _A Promised Day_.

Kini, sudah dua puluh delapan hari kuhitung semenjak aku meninggalkan pemuda bermata kelabu itu untuk menentukan jawabannya. Aku menghilang dari kehidupannya. Aku tak lagi datang dan mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah. Aku tak lagi berjalan-jalan di sore hari seperti yang telah aku lakukan sebelumnya bersama dirinya dan pemuda bertopi satunya. Aku hanya menyendiri, duduk diam dalam kesepianku. Seperti sore ini, aku duduk termenung di salah satu bangku Kuil Naganaki, diterpa angin musim dingin yang menyapaku.

Saat itu, aku teringat kupu-kupu biru. Aku teringat bagaimana ia menyinari kegelapanku dulu. Meskipun aku masih dapat melihat berbagai warna di sekelilingku, aku kembali merasakan kungkungan kegelapan itu. Aku kembali merasa tenggelam di dalamnya. Entah mengapa aku ingin ia kembali menyapaku, ingin ia kembali terbang mengitariku.

Aku ingin terbang lagi…. Bukan inilah simbolisasi kebebasan yang kuinginkan…. Aku tak ingin terbang seperti ini. Aku tak sanggup….

"Ryoji?"

Sebuah suara memanggilku, entah dari mana. Kupikir itu hanya ilusi. Aku tetap bergeming, tetap menunduk dengan kedua telapak tangan menekap pada wajahku. Aku terdiam.

"Ryoji?"

Suara itu kembali memanggilku. Rasanya aku kenal, begitu nyata, namun aku masih tak peduli. Kemudian sebuah tangan tiba-tiba dengan hangat menyentuh pundakku. Aku terkejut dan mendongak, menemukan sepasang mata kelabu menatapku dengan cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mi—Minato-_kun_?!"

Aku tergagap. Ia berdiri di hadapanku, pemuda bermata kelabu itu. Kupikir ini sebuah kebetulan. Aku menatapnya, dan ia balas menatapku. Ia lalu tersenyum. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Tidak sedang apa-apa," jawabku sedikit berbohong. Aku menggeser tempat dan mempersilakannya duduk di sampingku, meskipun aku tak lagi melihat wajahnya. Terbersit dalam pikiranku, sejak kapan ia mengamatiku di sini? Apakah ia dari tadi melihatku selama berjam-jam duduk di sini sendirian dan terus-terusan membenamkan wajahku? Apakah ia melihat semuanya?

"Aku hanya sekedar lewat," ucapnya memulai pembicaraan, seolah ia mengerti apa yang tengah kupikirkan. "Kenapa kau tak datang ke sekolah lagi? Banyak orang kehilanganmu…."

"Apa artinya jika ternyata aku bisa menghilangkan mereka semua?" jawabku sarkastik, tersenyum pahit. Aku tertawa dan berdiri. "Sudahlah, kau tak usah pikirkan aku. Tiga hari lagi hari yang kita janjikan, kan? Jangan khawatir, aku akan datang." Aku lalu melangkahkan kaki, berniat untuk pergi dari sisinya. Aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya.

Namun ia menahanku, menghentikan langkahku dan niatku untuk melarikan diri darinya.

"Ryoji, kau… sedih?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Sudah jelas aku sedih. Aku baru saja merasakan hidup sebagai manusia selama beberapa saat, namun kenyataan hidupku langsung terbentang begitu saja di hadapanku. Aku baru saja merasakan indahnya persahabatan, namun tak lama semua itu akan sirna. Dan semua itu karena _aku_! Apakah aku harus tidak sedih akan hal itu?!

Aku kemudian terkekeh. "Takdir itu pahit, Minato-_kun_."

"Begitu, ya?" gumamnya seraya melepas genggamannya. Aku terbebas, namun aku tetap terdiam di sana. Kakiku tak mau melangkah, seolah menunggu kata-katanya lebih lanjut. "Aku tahu, tapi aku tak pernah mencoba menyalahkannya."

Sontak aku berbalik dan menatapnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri, orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu," ujarnya. "Selama sepuluh tahun itu, ketika aku tinggal sendiri tanpa menyadari kau hidup dalam diriku, aku juga mengalami hidup yang keras. Salah satu relatif keluargaku mengasuhku, tapi tetap saja semuanya berbeda. Mereka bukan orang tua kandungku. Sepuluh tahun aku hidup dalam kesendirian, kekosongan. Bahkan saat aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat ini, mereka sama sekali tak merespon apapun."

Aku terdiam. Aku memang tak ingat kehidupan macam apa yang ia jalani selama aku masih tertidur dalam tubuhnya. Setidaknya kini aku tahu, ia pernah mengalami rasa sepi itu.

"Ketika aku kembali ke sini, secara tak sadar aku membangunkanmu. Aku bergabung dengan S.E.E.S, berteman, bersahabat, menangis dan bercanda bersama mereka, kupikir bukan suatu hal yang buruk. Dan aku bisa seperti itu, karena kau ada di dalam jalan hidupku."

"Jadi karena itu kau tak bisa menyalahkan takdir?"

Kini ia yang berbalik menatapku dengan tatapan kebingungannya. Ia tampak tak mengerti pertanyaanku. Aku lalu meneruskan, "Senangnya jadi dirimu. Yah, aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak bisa menyalahkan takdir sepenuhnya juga. Kalau tak ada tekad pun, mungkin bukan aku yang akan berdiri di sini, bukan aku yang sempat berdiam diri dalam tubuhmu."

"Maksudmu?"

Sejenak aku terdiam dan menahan napas. "Kau tahu? Aku selama ini hidup dalam kegelapan, sebelum aku terbangun sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tentunya. Ketika aku tertidur dalam dirimu pun, aku kembali hidup dalam kegelapan." Aku terhenti. Tiba-tiba sebuah kenyataan lain terlintas dengan amat jelas dalam otakku. Aku kembali melanjutkan, "Entah dari mana seekor kupu-kupu berwarna biru tiba-tiba datang begitu saja dan mengitariku dengan sinar kecilnya. Kupu-kupu itu mulai mendatangiku ketika aku tersegel sepuluh tahun yang lalu…."

Ya, ketika aku tertidur dalam dirinya…. Aku ingat hal itu….

"Kupu-kupu… biru?"

"Ya." Aku lalu menengadahkan kepalaku, menatap langit putih di atas sana. "Haha, aneh sih, memang. Aku tak tahu itu mimpi atau bukan. Tapi semenjak kedatangannya, aku selalu berharap ada saatnya di mana aku bisa bebas, bisa terbang kemana pun aku mau seperti kupu-kupu itu. Rasanya menyenangkan jika kau punya sayap dan bisa terbang bebas di langit luas. Itulah yang kuimpikan. Dan ketika aku tersadar sebagai manusia, aku merasa inilah kebebasanku. Inilah gambaran hidupku di mana aku bisa terbang bebas ke mana saja sesukaku.

"Namun setelah aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi denganku, siapa sebenarnya aku, aku menyesal. Bukan inilah yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin hidup normal, menjadi manusia biasa di mana aku tak harus takut akan membawa penderitaan bagi orang lain. Aku ingin selalu bercanda dan tertawa bersama Junpei, juga kau. Aku ingin bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Akihiko-_san_, Mitsuru-_san_, Yukari-_san_, Fuuka-_san, _Aigis, juga yang lainnya. Tapi kini semuanya berakhir. Kau tetap harus memilih, apa pun pilihanmu."

"Aku… belum memutuskannya," ujarnya lagi. "Aku belum membicarakannya dengan yang lain. Aku sendiri bingung…." Ia lalu berdiri dan menatapku lagi. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah… kupu-kupu itu sampai sekarang masih mengitarimu?"

"Tidak," jawabku cepat. "Ia meninggalkanku. Ia tak lagi mendatangiku dalam kehidupanku ini. Kupikir mungkin ia bisa sedikit menyinari kegelepanku lagi sekarang. Tapi ternyata… ia tak datang-datang, seberapa pun lamanya aku menunggu."

"…. Dia pasti datang."

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu darinya. Ia kembali tersenyum. "Kau tahu, kupikir dia menunggumu di sebuah pintu yang lain, di sebuah pintu di mana pada akhirnya kau bisa terbang bebas bersamanya ke langit luas yang kau impikan."

Sebelum sempat aku selesai mencerna kata-katanya, pemuda itu telah berbalik melangkah dan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih mematung seorang diri di sana. Apakah benar kupu-kupu itu menungguku di tempat lain? Apa benar ia menungguku untuk terbang bersama-sama dirinya ke langit yang kuinginkan selama ini? Apa aku… bisa mempercayai kata-katanya itu?

Dan tiga hari kemudian, aku tahu aku telah mendapatkan jawabannya. Kupu-kupu itu tidak pergi ke mana pun. Ia sepertiku, menjelma menjadi sosok yang lain dan menyadarkanku, bahwa kebebasan itu tak akan datang dengan sendirinya kepadaku. Aku telah menciptakannya sendiri. Aku telah menciptakannya semenjak aku memberikan pemuda itu dua pilihan, membunuhku, atau tidak. Kupu-kupu itu menyadarkanku, bahwa aku bebas memilih jalan mana yang kuambil demi kebahagiaan orang-orang yang terpenting bagiku, dan aku memilih untuk memberitahukan mereka, apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan. Kupu-kupu itu terus membimbingku hingga akhir, ia tak pernah meninggalkanku. Meskipun pada akhirnya hanya satu kebebasan yang mampu kuciptakan sendiri, namun kuyakin ia akan kembali menemaniku dengan cahaya kecilnya yang hangat.

Dan ketika satu bulan telah berlalu setelah aku kembali lagi dalam kegelapanku, kupu-kupu itu pulang padaku dan terus menemaniku hingga aku akhirnya menemukan kebebasan yang kuimpikan….

* * *

a/n: Hyaaaaah, akhirnya selesai juga! Gila, gw nulisnya ampe dag-dig-dug-duer banget nih, saking mendalami banget perasaannya Ryoji. Mudah-mudahan fict ini bisa diterima, yah…. Kalau mau komentar, kritik, dan saran, silakan aja. Ditunggu, lho! Hyahahahahaha….


End file.
